Once upon a time weakest link part 1
by maleouatfan
Summary: Weakest link, OUAT edition.


First of all, English is not my native language and I'm only 14 years old so there will probably be some mistakes.

Welcome to the weakest link! Let's introduce the candidates.

**Emma:** Hey, my name is Emma and… WHAT THE HELL!?

**Regina:** Hi everybody, my name is Regina. My mother is the queen of hearts and my sister the wicked witch of the west.

**Mary Margaret:** My name is Mary Margaret, But you can call me Snow.

**David: **I'm David. I don't want to show off, but everyone calls me charming.

**Ingrid:** Hello, My name is Ingrid and I'm obsessed with sis… I mean I care about family.

**Mr. Gold:** I'm Mr. Gold, I don't have a first name so you can just call me Gold.

**Belle:** I like books.

**Zelena:** hey y'all. My name is Charl… Zelena. Dang it, now I am confused, who am I playing again?

**Pan:** I'm peter, peter pan. I like to be overdramatically, it turns me on.

**Hook:** aye, I'm hook.

**Neal:** What's up, I smoke a lot of weed, that's why my voice is this way. To be honest, I'm high right now.

**Cora:** LOVE IS WEAKNESS!

**Graham:** hey, my name is Graham and I like to cry over the bodies of the animals I shoot, has anyone seen my heart btw?

**Ruby:** Nope, I haven't seen your heart but I'm friends with your wolf. I can tell you where he is if you want?

**Henry:** I'm Henry and I'm your host. Let the games begin, and let the odds be ever in your favor!

**Emma:** what the hell!? This isn't fucking hunger games kid!

**Henry:** I know but I've just seen the movie and it sounds cool.

**Zelena:** O my god Henry, you love the hunger games too?

**Cora:** YOU FOOLISH PEOPLE. DON'T YOU KNOW!? LOVE IS WEAKNESS!

**Henry:** Can we just get started? Belle, you get the first question. What was the name of Ruby's boyfriend?

**Belle:** Dr. Whale.

**Henry:** I mean the one she ate.

**Belle:** oh, I don't know.

**Ruby:** Thanks for reminding me of Peter. *tries not to cry*

**Pan:** What?

**Mary Margaret:** Not you, the other Peter.

**Henry:** David, In which episode appeared Hansel and Gretel?

**David:** That must be true north.

**Henry:** Correct. Hook

**Hook:** aye.

**Henry:** How many times did Mary Margaret and David break up in season 1?

**Hook:** How do I know? I wasn't even around in season 1.

**Henry:** The correct answer is 7428097028.

**David:** I should have stayed with Kathryn, she wouldn't complain all day about having missed Emma's childhood.

**Mary Margaret:** What!? I NEVER complain about having missed Emma's childhood!

**Emma:** Yes you do.

**David:** Kathryn was hotter to. I don't like you without long hair.

**Mary Margaret:** So you like long hair? Is that why you saved that girl out of that tower!?

**Neal:** Rapunzel.

**Mary Margaret:** Yea her!

**David:** She has nothing to do with this, you're just jealous. You know what, our relationship is over!

**Henry:** 7428097029. Let's go on. Ingrid, what is the name of Regina's father?

**Ingrid:** Henry, I think.

**Henry:** correct, beautiful name, isn't it?

DINGDINGDINGDINGDING

**Henry:** Time's up. David, having answered the most questions correct is the strongest link of this round. Hook is the weakest link. Let's vote.

**Emma:** Hook.

**Regina:** Cora. Nothing personal, it's just because you killed my boyfriend.

**Mary Margaret:** DAVID!

**David:** Mary Margaret, Can we please get Kathryn on this show?

**Ingrid:** Hook.

**Mr. Gold:** Hook.

**Belle:** Neal.

**Zelena:** Neal.

**Pan:** Bealfire. I mean Neal.

**Hook:** Neal.

**Neal:** Hook.

**Cora:** Zelena.

**Graham:** Can't I just vote of Hook and Neal? EMMA IS MINE!

**Ruby:** Neal.

**Henry:** Emma, why Hook?

**Emma:** That guy just creeps me out.

**Hook:** I thought you loved me!?

**Emma:** Nah, I love Graham now.

**Henry:** Belle, why Neal? I mean, he's your husbands son?

**Belle:** Haven't you seen last episode? It's over between Rumple and me. I used his dagger to banish him out of town.

**Henry:** Don't you think you overreacted a little bit?

**Belle:** No!

**Neal:** So, this means I'm voted off? I'm going to smoke a joint, bye.

That was round 1 of the weakest link. Part 2 will be there soon.


End file.
